persona 4: memories of nobody
by humam24
Summary: sebuah peristiwa akan mengubah hidup souji dan teman-teman investigation teamnya, apakah para investigation team mampu menghadapi peristiwa ini dan memecahkan misteri yang akan mereka hadapi?, SoujixNaoto, YousukeXchie alert.


PERSONA 4: MEMORIES OF NOBODY

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf jika gaje, garing, and kurang menarik ini T_T

Saya sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang mau membaca dan mereview fic ini

Setting: sebuah peristiwa yang mengoyah hati souji dan juga para investigation team, terjadi sehabis Christmas eve dan sebelum keberangakatan Souji.

Souji x Naoto

Chapter 1

The Beautiful Live

23 December 2011

Merupakan malam yang sangat indah bagi Souji dan juga Saoto, sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati Christmas eve."Naoto merry Christmas", kata seorang remaja berambut silver yang berstyle mangkok yang bernama Souji Seta."se-se-senpai terima kasih, merry Christmas too", kata seorang perempuan berambut biru pendek yang ngeblush dengan topi detektifnya yang terlihat seperti kecowok-cowokan yang bernama Naoto Shirogane. Sepasang kekasih itu menikmati malam indah mereka.", Naoto mala mini sungguh indah ya seperti diri mu", rayu Souji. ", se-senpai jangan menggoda begitu ah", kata Naoto sambil ngeblush.", senpai aku membawakan hadiah untuk mu", kata Naoto sambil menyerahkan sebuak kotak kepada Souji. Souji membuka kotak itu, dan dilihatnya sebuah jam tangan.", Jam tangan, terima kasih Naoto", senyum souji."sa-sama-sama senpai tapi itu bukan sebuah jam yang special itu hanya sebuah jam biasa pasti senpai tidak suka benda biasa seperti itu", kata Naoto.",Tidak ini adalah sebuah hadiah special yang tak akan kuhilangkan dan kulupakan, yang diberikan oleh seorang yang special di hatiku", senyum Souji sambil menggunakan jam tangan itu pada tangan kirinya.", senpai terima kasih", ucap Naoto ngeblush lagi.

Malam natal itu pun mereka lewati dengan indah dan mereka berbicara dan akhirnya terasa malam.", senpai bolehkah aku menginap sehari dikamarmu?", Tanya Naoto dengan malu-malu."silahkan Naoto akan lupersiapkan futonnya yah", senyum Souji. Naoto akhirnya menginap dikamar Souji karena sudah kemalaman dia memilih itu." Oh ya Naoto aku belum memberikan hadiah untukmu yah betapa lupanya aku", kata Souji."ti-tidak apa-apa senpai bagiku berdua dapat berdua denganmu itu sebuah hal yang special bagiku", ucap Naoto.", Tidak aku harus memberikan sebuah hadiah padamu, bagiku itu tidak sopan sebagai seorang pacar yang tidak memberikan hadiah kepada kekasihnya", ucap Souji."pa-pacar, ke-kekasih", blush Naoto mendengar ucapan Souji yang membuat hatinya luluh.",hmm apayah?, oh ya aku tahu hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan untukmu", ucap Souji mendapatkan ide.", Naoto tutup matamu", ucap souji secara halus. ", senpai! Ti-tidak usah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak usah memberikan hadiah untukku", ucap Naoto yang sedang berbaring di futon milik Souji." Tidak, aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah special untuk mu jadi tutup matamu Naoto", ucap Souji. ", ba-baiklah senpai", kata Naoto sambil menutup kedua matanya. Suatu hal terjadi yang mengejutkan bagi Naoto, hal yang tidak di sadarinya bibirnya terasa hangat dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi ketika Naoto membuka matanya ia lihat, Souji mencium bibirnya. Sebuah perasaan yang Naoto tidak bias jelaskan, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang hanya dia tahu hanyalah pria yang ia cintai sedang mencium bibirnya. Selama beberapa detik souji pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naoto yang lembut itu.", se-senpai", ucap Naoto dengan muka merah." Naoto ashiteru, aku akan menjagamu selamnya dengan segenap kemampuan ku itulah janji ku", ucap Souji dangan senyum.", Se-senpai aku juga mencintai hingga akhir", Ucap Naoto sambil ngeblush.

Mereka berdua menikmati malam itu dengan indah, dan akhirnya mereka tertidur. Souji tidur di sofanya, dan Naoto tidur di futon milik Souji. Souji hanya tersenyum melihat Naoto tertidur pulas, ia tidak menyangkah mampu menikmati hari ini dengan romantis, akhirnya ia pun tertidur pulas dengan tersenyum.

Perasaan yang dingin

Hawa yang tidak asing lagi bagi Souji

Iya terbangun melihat sekitarnya ia berada dalam sebuah mobil limousine yang serba biru yang tidak lagi asing baginya.

"Selamat datang di velvet room anakku", ucap seorang pria tua berhidung panjang sedang duduk di sofa yang bernama Igor, yang sudah tidak asing lagi bersama asistennya yang anggun yaitu Margareth.", Selamat datang Souji-San", ucap Margareth dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Igor-San, Margareth-San lama tidak berjumpa", Ucap Souji.", Lama tidak berjumpa juga anakku', ucap Igor dengan tertawa.", jadi apa ada sebuah masalah baru setalah tragedy di Inaba berakhir?", Tanya Souji pada Igor.", tenang anakku jangan terlalu tegang, aku memanggilmu untuk memeringatkanmu bahwa aka nada suatu peristiwa yang hebat yang akan mengubah hidup mud an juga teman-teman mu", ucap Igor.", peristiwa?", Tanya Souji yang masih tidak begitu mengerti.", Ya, Sebuah peristiwa di masa depan yang kau harus lalui, sebuah peristiwa yang akan mengubah takdirmu lagi", ucap Igor. ", peristiwa yang akan mengubah takdirku lagi", ucap Souji. ",Benar anakku peristiwa itu bukan saja hanya mempengaruhimu maupun temanmu tapi juga dunia ini. Ucap Igor Lagi. ", Sebelum kau menjalankan peristiwa ini aku memberikan mu ini", ucap Igor. Ia memanggil sebauh cahaya yang terang di depannya dan memberi sebuah Kristal kepada Souji. ", Apa ini? ", Tanya Souji lagi.", itu adalah crytal of reflection, sebuah Kristal yang mampu menyinari jalan kegelapan menuju sebuah kebenaran", ucap Igor.", Kristal itu dapat menyinari semua kegelapan yang ada di dunia ini dengan Kristal itu kau mampu menyinari semua kegelapan yang akan menghalangi dalam perjalanan baru ini", ucap Margareth.", Aku berharap kau mampu menghilangkan kegelapan dalam perjalanan baru kita anakku,tugas seperti biasa aku dan asistenku akan membantu mu dengan persona yang telah kau dapatkan, jadi aku berharap kau mampu mengatasi misteri ini anakku", ucap Igor.", baiklah Igor-San aku mengerti", ucap Souji. Akhirnya Souji pun terbangunan dari mimpinya itu, dan melihat jamnya, pukul 8 pagi ia pun bangun dan melihat kearah Naoto. Dia tersenyum melihat Naoto tertidur dan berusaha tidak membangunkannya. Ia turun kebawah Rumah itu terasa sepi, ia tahu bahwa pamannya Dojima dan sepupunya Nanako masih dirumah sakit dan sedang dirawat. Ia ke dapur sambil melihat isi kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol jus jeruk dan meminumnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi berbunyi ia lihat nama pemanggilnya Yousuke dan ia mengangkatnya.", woi Souji enakya yak au berduaan dengan Naoto dimalam natal hehehehe", ucap Yousuke secara jahil.", yousuke apa maksudmu bukannya kau juga menikmati malam natal mu dengan Chie ?", ucap Souji dengan Membalas.", he-hei souji kau tahu dari mana? Eh-eh-eh jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya !!!!!!, kau tahu dari mana?", ucap Yousuke secara panik.", Eh jadi benar kau Berduaan Bersama Chie wah padahal au hanya menebak, hahaha kau terkena perangkapku Yousuke hehehehe", ucap Souji dengan evil smile.", Aibou sejak kapan kau punya evil smile,and AWAS LU YA LAIN KALI LU GUA KERJAIN AWAS YA", teriak Yousuke dengan ancam.", hehehe bercanda aku hanya bercanda Yousuke jangan bereriak seseram itu dong", ucap souji.",", dasar kau rambut mangkok", ucap Yousuke.",LU BILANG APA YOUSUKE ? GUA TADI KAGAK DENGER LU TOLONG UCAPIN LAGI?????", teriak Souji secara kejam seperti Edward Elric yang dikatain kuntet.

FMA world

"HATCHIIII" Ed bersin. "oni-chan kaun tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Al.",ya tidak apa hanya saja gw ngerasa ada Author dodol yang ngatain gw dari dunia fanfiction", ucap Edward.", Bukannya lu memang kecil itukan sebuah kejujuran", ucap Roy Mustang."SIAPA LU BILANG KECIL, KUNTET, SEBESAR KACANG, DAN KAYAK TUYUL HAAAAAAAAA???.ucap Ed sambil mengamuk dan ditahan serangannya ke Roy oleh Al. ", oni-chan sabar, istighfar, taubat", ucap Al secara panik

Back to Persona 4 World

",Souji ampun gw, gw ngak bakal ngatain lu lagi jadi ampun bos", Yousuke sambil merinding.", oke oke tapi awas lain kali lu ngatain itu lagi", ancam Souji.", oke Partner oh ya kita ngumpul yuk di special headquarter kita seperti biasa aku akan menelpon Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise dulu, sambil menunggu Teddie yang lagi gw gantungin di antenna rumah gw gara-gara tadi malam ngigau sambil cium-ciumgw", kata Yousuke sambil mual",. Souji langsung sweatdroped setelah mendengar hal itu.", oke nanti jam 10 kita kumpul di junes oke?", ucap Souji. ", baiklah gw tungguh ya",.ucap Yousuke.

Chapter end

Wah chapter pertama fic udah selesai, hehehe buat para pembaca fic ini ada beberapa hal yang saya harus kasih tahu. Disini souji marah dibilang rambut mangkok, seperti Ed ngamuk dibiliang kuntet (digebuk Souji dan Ed) dan pairing yang sudah jelas yaitu

Souji x Naoto

Yousuke X Chie

Jadi para penggemar pasangan ini mungkin cukup senang dengan pair ini, tapi yang tidak suka jangan gebuk saya yaT_T

Oke tolong reviewnya ya

MAYONAKA RADIO

Humam; Halo semua Persona lover di seluruh jagad raya gw Humam author yang mengarang fic ini dan ini adalah MAYONAKA RADIO

(BGM: pursuing my true self)

Humam: oke di siaran ini gw bakal menginterview para aktor yang memerani fic ini kita perkenalakan karakter utama kita dia seorang leader berambut mangkok yaitu Souji Seta

Souji: APA LU BILANG ???? LU MAU TERBANG KE VENUS? (ancam Souji pada author)

Humam: Ampun bos, maksud saya leader yang keren (kata author sambil merinding). Oke berikutnya adalah anggota Investigation Team yang abal, jelek, si kerempeng Yousuke Hanamura,si tomboy Chie Satonaka,si kuntilanak Yukiko Amagi, si gay Kanji Tatsumi, Si centil Rise Kujikawa, Si detektif ngak jelas Naoto Shirogane, And si Bishounen ancur Teddie.

Investigation Team: MATI LU SANA PENYIAR GEBLEK !!!!! (ngebunuh author pake persona masing-masing)

Humam : (tewas seketika di tempat siaran)

Chie: ya penyiarnya tewas kita kabur yuk.

Yukiko: ya kau benar Chie

Rse: benar senpai ayo kita tinggalkan stasiun radio gagal ini.

Yousuke: baiklah ayo kita kabur sebelum penyiar nya idup lagi kayak zombie.

Humam: (segera bangkit dari kematian dan memblokade pintu ruang siaran ) eit mau apa lu kabur, belum gw suruh juga duduk lu semua.

Naoto: lo kok hidup lagi padahal uda di bantai, apa kita kurang sadis menghajarnya ya?

Kanji: mungkin harus dibantai lagi ni orang.

Humam: percuma lu bantai gw beberapa kali gw bakal hidup, gw kan nyuri moon of tsukabame dari Souji.

Souji: pantesan pas gw kalah selalu game over, kagak idup lagi. Ternyata itemnya dicuri penyiar dodol ini.

Humam: oke untuk informasi lebih lanjut siaran ini adalah siaran dimana gw sang author menginterview para cast fic ini, tapi kayaknya malam ini kagak ada interview deh jadi kita sudai acara ini.

Semua cast Persona 4: AAAAPUAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! JADI NGAPAIN KITA JAUH-JAUH DARI JEPANG KE INDONESIA CUMA IKUT ACARA LU YANG KAGAK JELAS INI HAAAAAAA ??????.

Humam: ya cuma iseng kan gw pengen ketemu langsung ama char persona 4, hehehehe jadi para pemirsa minngu depan kita akan mulai mewawancarai para cast, dengan asisten saya Teddie dan Nanako.

Souji: KENAPA NANAKO BISA AKRAB SAMA COWOK KAYAK LU, AND SUDI IKUT SIARAN GAJE INI HAAAA? AWAS LU AJARIN DIA KAGAK BENER !!!!!!

Humam: dasar sister complex, santai Nanako bakal gw ajarin yang baik-baik, jadi serahkan dia padaku mungkin gw bias jadi oni-chan yang baru hehehehe. Oke see you next time on Radio Mayonaka.

(BGM: Poem For The Souls Of Everybody)

end tolong reviewnya ya^_^


End file.
